catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:The gost
Welcome Hi, would you like to check out the Adoption Center? [[User:Clarrissa koins|'Clarrissa']]My Talk Page[[Brownkit|'Brownkit...']] Category:Signatures 16:39, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Who ar you? Did you mean to but 'The Ghost'? Sakura-chan 14:23, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi The Ghost, would you like to go on the IRC? :) webchat.freenode.net (Our channel is #wikia-catsoftheclans ) [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 17:11, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Join I'm not the leader of SkyClan so you should ask Moon instead.--Nightshine 18:45, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Categories Could you please stop creating and categorizing the articles in categories like 'tabby' and 'long-haired.' Those categories really aren't important and it just created clutter. Sorry if I seem ruse, I just think those categories don't have much of a point. --Nightshine 07:08, March 2, 2011 (UTC) IRC! Hi the Gost! :D I just wanted to tell you that you are far over the edit limit for the IRC, so now you are able to join in! Go to webchat.freenode.net and sign in! Our channel is #wikia-catsoftheclans [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 17:51, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: thank you :) Elorisa ♥ Nic 14:55, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: WindClan Cats :Of course! I'll add them in :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 18:22, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Hi! There's this cat that I ''really want to get rid of- Gingerfur. If nobody takes him by the end of the week, I'm going to have to kill him off. :( Do you want him?? :D Hey, I think that it's great your helping the wiki by adding categories, but I think that the warrior images, leader images , etc. are unnecessary. However, I do believe there is an "Images" Category. I so, would you please move them over to the "Images" category? Thank you, Re: Tabby Stripes :I'am horrible at tutorials and such xD But I'll do my best! [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 18:20, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Signature :Hey! I saw on Nightfall's talkpage, and well, I was bored so I made you a signature =3 The Gost Pazuzu ,the greatest villain ever! :Hope you like it! :D Kiba Inuzuka w00f w00f! :D 22:03, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Fan :Aw, you're so sweet! I just deleted the Shadekit (RC) page, "Shadekit" is already a Shadefall redirect. As for your signature: The Gost Pazuzu: The Greatest Villain Ever! I hope it's alright. If the font is showing up in the default style, then it's just because my mac has some fonts that windows can't display. I just used Academy Engraved LET for the first letters, and the second letters in Times New Roman. I'm pretty sure that Windows can display those fonts, but if it can't, let me know and I'll try again. And if you want the colors altered, then tell me that :) Let me know what you think! [[User:Nightfall101|☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 01:52, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Tosser :Where did you get that idea!? I'd never! Your one of my friends! If Clara or Shrimpfur said that I called you one, they lied. Kiba Inuzuka' w00f w00f! :D 19:37, August 27, 2011 (UTC)''' Re: Roleplay! Yeah, of course you can roleplay one of the kits! Just send me the description, and I'll tell you when they'll be born, so you can make a page for it :) ZoeyyMy Talkpage!!! 20:51, September 2, 2011 (UTC)